


И пусть марионетка пляшет (Make Your Puppet Dance)

by Merla



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, HYDRA Husbands, M/M, Memory Alteration, Mission Fic, Physical Abuse, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, The STRIKE team are not nice people, Verbal Abuse, ГИДРАмужья, ГИДРАхазбандс, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, нецензурная лексика, характерная для канона жестокость
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 8,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merla/pseuds/Merla
Summary: На одной из миссий Зимний Солдат засбоил. Брок Рамлоу пишет отчёт.
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Make Your Puppet Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807017) by [UnderTheFridge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderTheFridge/pseuds/UnderTheFridge). 



Он слышит лишь гудение самолётов почти над самой головой. Деловитые насекомые в поисках своего улья жужжат над деревенскими просторами, занимаясь своими делами, за исключением того, что им _нельзя_ , и они ничего из этого _не делают_ , и _"Let's do the Time Warp again…"_

Звук моторов превращается в грохот кофемолки, когда он резко просыпается, упираясь локтями в стол. В глаза бьёт свет флуоресцентной лампы. На нём его самые старые, самые удобные джинсы и самая мягкая футболка, что он нашёл (украл у Джека), потому что у него до сих пор болит всё тело и, вдобавок ко всему прочему, он похоже простыл. Может взять день-два выходных? В отряде будут дразнить его неженкой – те, кто не был на той операции. Те, кто был – будут молчать в тряпочку. Господи, как же болит спина. Он выпрямляет руки, поводит плечами и пристукивает по краю клавиатуры большими пальцами, но даже так больно. С тем же успехом можно снова начать печатать (и если кто-то думает, что это не больно, тот до сих пор был очень невнимательным).

 ** _“День 3, 15:00”_**. Наверное. Вот в чём штука: они потратили где-то три дня, чтобы добраться до кемпинга, убрать цель, который считал себя Беар Гриллсом или ещё кем, потом потратили ещё три дня на поход обратно, до крайней точки эвакуации, находящейся глубоко внутри неебически огромного леса (его всегда поражали размеры европейских лесов, и не важно, сколько раз он их видел). Вот только на третий день… _"Ебанул пиздец"_ , пишет он, потом удаляет, несмотря на точность описания. _"Случилось это"_. Хороший слоган, но для отчёта не пойдёт. _"Были замечены самолёты"_. Вот так. 

_"Были замечены самолёты, направляющиеся…"_ Он не помнит, в какую сторону они направлялись. У Стинсона память получше на такие вещи. Может он и похож на мешок мяса с намалёваной рожей, но внимателен к деталям и настоящий профи в распознавании самолётов. Это он посмотрел вверх первым (ну, не первым – вторым) и сказал: "эй, поглядите". И они поглядели. 

_"...опознанные как гражданские: реконструкция военных самолётов времён Второй Мировой"_. Там даже “Спитфаер” мог быть, но он не эксперт в этом – просто это единственная модель что ему знакома. Стинсон потом может дополнить. Всё, что он помнит – это их шум, бурлящий по долине, и старинные очертания всего на несколько секунд мелькнувшие в небе.

 _"И вот тогда-то ебанул пиздец"_ , но он это снова удаляет. Они не поняли, что что-то случилось, ещё нет, только после того как _"мы продвинулись на четверть километра в восточном направлении, когда поняли, что этот ебанутый придурок не идёт за нами. Просто смотрит в небеса. Как придурок"_. Немного неточно, но пока сойдёт. Пока он не придумает лучшего описания тому, как Актив стоял, замерев и подняв свою рожу в маске в направлении удаляющихся самолётов. 

_"Был отдан вербальный приказ вернуться в строй и продолжить путь"._ По сути, он рявкнул на Актива, чтобы тот двигался и тот подчинился почти моментально. Почти. _"Была отмечена задержка в следовании приказу – несколько секунд. Я не думал…"_ – стереть это, потому что неуместно включать в рапорт _"я не думал, что это окажется проблемой. Я не знал, что это окажется проблемой"._

_Я не знал._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Let's do the Time Warp again - это из мозговыносящего The Rocky Horror Picture Show  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-w0WPkB3XJ4


	2. Chapter 2

Он трёт глаза рукой и тянется за кофе, но должно быть в какой-то момент прилетала стая пикси и всё выпила. И теперь это порочный круг – у него нет сил чтобы встать и сделать кофе, потому что сил ему должно было придать кофе. Которого у него нет. Из груди вырывается вздох, такой же, как и тогда, когда: 

_" **День 3. 20:00.** Мы поставили лагерь по координатам [в душе не ебу, надо проверить логи GPS и подставить]. Был послан сигнал, подтверждающий, что цель устранена, ранений у личного состава нет. Актив откликался, но медленно: периодически смотрел в небо _(которое к тому времени уже потемнело, начиная пестрить звёздами). _Личный состав начал устраиваться на ночёвку так, чтобы получить максимум сна при упирающихся в жопу корнях деревьев и однослойной сеткой между собой и пиздоебучей Матерью Природой"_ – он стирает предложение и ставит точку после "ночёвку". Они все сгрудились под тенью поваленного дерева, в прикрытой неглубокой яме, в своих спальных мешках. К счастью сухих. Готовые к нескольким часам отдыха до наступления рассвета. 

_" **Примерно 01:00**. Актив перевернулся и придавил мне руку. Я спал. Мы все, блять, спали, а он посмотрел мне в глаза (наверно - хрен его знает - темно же было) и спросил..._

_**День 4. Примерно 01:00**. Без моего запроса, Актив обратился ко мне "сэр" и спросил, куда "они" (имея в виду замеченные ранее самолёты) направлялись. Агент Стинсон ответил: "наверно на какой-то реконский фестиваль, их возле [название города] несколько. Актив, похоже был сбит с толку _(у него наверно эта складочка была повыше маски) _и продолжил расспросы. Я посоветовал ему нахуй заткнуться. Агент Стинсон нахуй заткнулся. Актив не подчинился и спросил "закончились ли уже действия на Восточном Фронте"._

Что вы должны на такое ответить? 

_"Агент Стинсон использовал скрытый источник света и определил, что Актив разговаривал во сне. Я разбудил его приложением минимальной силы к рёбрам. Личный состав был проинструктирован игнорировать дальнейшие разговоры и при необходимости предпринимать действия по устранению шума._

_**День 4. 07:00.** Выдвинулись на следующую точку. Отряд возглавлял агент Роллинс. Актив отзывался на приказы как обычно и, по-видимому, не помнил ничего из прошлой ночи. Как будто мы блять спрашивали._

_**День 4. Примерно 07:30.** Прямо по курсу было замечено движение, оказавшееся диким оленем. Актив по собственной воле прокомментировал: "Тут дикие кабаны ебать какие огромные". Как будто мы блять спрашивали. Агент Кавамура прицелился в оленя. Я предостерёг его, чтобы не тупил. Он опустил оружие, и тут Актив снова без спроса подал голос и посоветовал ему "не наводить на нас фрицев". Агент Кавамура спросил, кто такой Фриц. Агент Стинсон предложил агенту Кавамура сходить на урок истории. Медицинский. Актив посмотрел на агента Кавамура как на дебила, коим он иногда является, но это не главное. _

_Агент Роллинс спросил Актива, какой сейчас год._

_И этот ебанат ответил, что 1943-й.”_


	3. Chapter 3

Он ненадолго прикрывает глаза и снова, будто вживую, слышит глухой стук.

 _"Я приблизился к нему и, удерживая у дерева_ (одним рывком впечатал спиной в дерево, так что голова встретилась с корой с этим самым глухим стуком), _спросил, что за хуйню он сморозил. Он посмотрел на меня, как будто это я свихнулся"_ – нет, так не пойдёт. 

_"Он установил со мной зрительный контакт и предположил, что год возможно 1944-й или 1942-й. Агент Кавамура начал его поправлять. Я посоветовал им обоим заткнуться, и мы двинулись дальше, Актив сохранял между нами двумя постоянную дистанцию. Агент Роллинс спросил меня втихую, что если сейчас 1944-й год, кем тогда он нас считает?"_.

– Насколько я помню, ты мне не ответил, – стукнула, оказывается, приземлившаяся на стол чашка с кофе – милосердно полная и исходящая паром, и заменившая собою печальные останки предыдущей порции. Джек стоит рядом и читает из-за плеча.

– Иди на хуй. Отъебись.

Джек не делает ни того, ни другого, просто устраивается в ближайшем кресле с собственной кружкой. Молчаливый, терпеливый. Брок рад его присутствию, потому что всё что угодно лучше, чем выбеленная этим светом пустота кабинета.

_" **День 4, 12:00**. Мы добрались до назначенного места привала [ещё хрен знает какие координаты] и остановились на перекус. Погодные условия ухудшились: видимость снизилась из-за сильного дождя. Мы укрепили нашу позицию и начали распределять пайки. Актив внезапно встал и нарушил очередь, направившись прямо к агенту Кавамура, с явным намерением получить у него паёк. Я сказал ему сесть обратно, и он подчинился после заметной задержки. Я напомнил ему, что когда он в поле, еда это привилегия, а не право. Он ответил: "Ты собираешься нас здесь голодом морить?", или что-то вроде (серьёзно, этот ёбаный намордник… врать не буду, всё очень мило, но заодно иногда хуй разберёшь, что он там говорит, и помоги господь, если это вдруг русский), и…"_

После некоторых раздумий он убирает ту часть, что в скобках.

_"Я проигнорировал его замечание, чтобы не поощрять такое поведение, как было рекомендовано техниками. Он заявил, что "война идёт вообще-то". В качестве наказания за несоблюдение субординации, я удержал паёк. Это его заткнуло. Примерно в 12:30 мы выдвинулись к следующей точке, возглавлял агент Стинсон”._


	4. Chapter 4

_" **День 4, 14:45**. Я и агент Кавамура страховали агента Стинсона пока он ссал" _– он включает это в отчёт именно потому, что Стинсон попросил его это не делать – _"потому что мочевой пузырь у него пиздец маленький. Увидев, что Актив прислонился к дереву, я сказал ему встать ровно. Где-то через минуту он снова прислонился к дереву. Я приказал ему подойти и встать передо мной и напомнил, кто отдаёт тут приказы. Он посмотрел мне в глаза и выразил сомнение, что я являюсь его командиром на этом задании. Я применил физическую коррекцию его мнения в верхнюю часть головы. Он поднял руку – правую – в запоздалый попытке защититься. Агент Кавамура наставил на него оружие. Агент Стинсон чуть не обоссал себе ногу в попытке обернуться и посмотреть._

_Я разрядил ситуацию и агент Кавамура опустил пистолет. Когда агент Стинсон закончил ссать, мы продолжили путь._

_**День 4. Примерно 15:30**. Мы прошли по ручью где-то в сотне ярдов от известного кемпинга в [ебать, ОПЯТЬ координаты]. Не смогли подтвердить вследствие ограниченной видимости, обитаем ли он, так что мы продолжили путь, как если бы да, потому что ЗАТАИЛИСЬ, СУКИ!"_.

– Что тут написано? – спрашивает Джек.

– Затаились, _суки_ , – это надо кричать. Это важно. 

– Нам стоит приобрести одинаковые свитера, – предлагает Джек. – С названием команды. 

– Прекрасная идея. Заткнись, – он заливает в себя ещё кофе, желая, чтобы вместо него в кружке была кофейная водка из того местечка ниже по улице, возле станции метро. Надо узнать, продают ли они её оптом. Пить стопками тут мало поможет. 

_"Актив обогнал строй. Я сократил между нами дистанцию, чтобы не разбивать группу, так же поступили агенты Кавамура, Стинсон и Роллинс. Он опять отошёл. Я просигналил ему, чтобы подошёл ближе. Он подчинился после значительного промедления. На протяжении следующих десяти минут мне пришлось четыре раза сигналить ему, чтобы сохранял строй, а не убредал в лес только потому что я его малость потрепал – он что думает, тут хренов бойскаутский лагерь?_

_Когда мы удалились от кемпинга, мы сгрудились, и я спросил его, он что, думает, тут хренов бойскаутский лагерь? Он ответил отрицательно. Я предложил ему в следующий раз не выбиваться из строя. Он не ответил и отвернулся от меня. Я схватил его за правое плечо и сказал, что сцуко не закончил (потому что умники в халатах утверждают, что нам нужно вербальное подтверждение, что он понимает каждое ёбаное слово). Он вырвался и попытался отойти от меня. Я дал ему пощёчину. Он сказал что-то на тему, что я не имею права так делать. Я дал ему ещё одну пощёчину, посильнее"_. 

Наверно поэтому рука так болит сейчас. Одна из причин. 

_"Он начал нарываться мне прямо в лицо, спрашивая, какого черта я творю, так что я приказал ему встать на колени и заложить руки за голову, что он и сделал. Но только правой рукой. Я сказал, и я цитирую, потому что это блять гениально: "Ты НЕ СПРАШИВАЕШЬ меня, что я делаю. Ты НЕ говоришь мне, что делать. Я говорю ТЕБЕ, что делать, и ты, блять, делаешь это в ту же секунду, или видит бог, я велю Стинсону засунуть кулак тебе в задницу и таскать тебя, как перчаторную марионетку"._

_После этого он затих. За исключением бурчания в животе"_.


	5. Chapter 5

_" **День 4, 16:50**. Остановка на водопой. Актив оказывал предпочтение правой стороне тела. Попытался взять бутылку напрямую у агента Роллинса, который держал её так, чтобы он не достал. Актив состроил мне глазки как у кота из "Шрека" и я сказал ему перестать сучиться и подождать своей очереди, или он ничего не получит. Он ответил на русском, что ждал достаточно и снова попытался выхватил бутылку. Агент Роллинс уклонился, а агент Кавамура пихнул Актива в левое плечо. Тот одеревенел, издал странный звук и схватился за левое плечо, как будто его ранило. Я сказал ему, что всё равно вижу мелкую сучку вместо величайшего в мире ассассина и за десять секунд это должно измениться, или он получит. Он не ответил. Воду он тоже не взял, а пялится на свою левую руку следующие пять минут. Бля буду – просто сидел и смотрел на эту ёбаную руку, как будто там тентакли выросли. _

_**День 4, 17:00**. Я взялся тыкать Актива дулом в спину, чтобы двигался. Он постоянно нарушал строй и прижимал левую руку к телу. Агент Кавамура сказал, что это похоже, будто он держит невидимую чихуахуа. _

_(Для справки хотел бы заявить, что у меня НЕТ чихуахуа – Брут III младший принадлежит другу и этот малыш помесь пекинеса и бостонского терьера)".  
_  
– Прекрати себя обманывать, – говорит Джек и тянется нажать бекспейс.

_" **День 4, примерно 17:40**. Я устал от выбрыков Актива и приказал ему подойти. Он не отреагировал на команду, так что я попробовал ещё раз на русском. Он не отреагировал. Агент Стинсон сказал, что мой русский акцент ужасен. Я сказал ему заткнуться. Я приказал Активу встать на колени и в точности объяснить мне, почему он ощущает потребность усложнять всё это дерьмо. Он отказался и ответил "Не буду" на русском и повторил несколько раз. Я ударил его. Он отпрянул и принял защитную позу. Я подошёл и пригрозил выбить из него дерьмо. Он поднял правую руку и закричал "Я НИКОГДА" на русском и "сучары Гидровские" на английском. Я разрешил агенту Стинсону достать шокер; Актив пополз задом наперёд, пока не упёрся в дерево. Агент Стинсон нанёс два корректирующих разряда в туловище и в шею. Получив приказ, Актив встал и оторвался от дерева, по-видимому согласившись следовать за нами. Я изменил порядок строя, встав направляющим, а остальные Страйковцы постоянно окружали Актива._

_**День 4, 19:00**. Разбили лагерь в [хер его знает где-то там]. Был послан сигнал, подтверждающий отсутствие ранений у личного состава; дополнено тем, что Актив не сотрудничает и путается. Получено ответное сообщение "ГОТОВЬТЕСЬ К ЭВАКУАЦИИ. У-СУКА-ДАЧИ". Я принял решение не подавать рапорт на радио-оператора базы (агент Симмс, отдел разведданных и связи, стол на сорок первом этаже Триксилиона, корпус А, пятый ряд от заднего окна) за непрофессионализм. Было принято решение в дальнейшем не давать еду Активу, пока он не начнёт подчиняться приказам личного состава. _

_**День 4, 21:30**. Было принято и одобрено решение исключить Актива из ночных дежурств. Я взял первое дежурство и, пока агенты Стинсон, Роллинс и Кавамура устраивались спать, по русски приказал Активу встать в третью позицию. Агент Кавамура спросил, не извращение ли это какое. Я ответил что нет – и это правда – и приказал ему спать уже на хуй._

_**День 4, 23:00**. Актив умудрился сохранять позу полтора часа, что на час и двадцать пять минут больше, чем некоторые из вас, сучки…"_.

Он убирает этот комментарий, потому что не время и не место.

– Хотя это правда. 

– Это так, – Джек окидывает его взглядом. – Ты всегда губами шевелишь когда печатаешь? Или только на сложных словах? 

– На хуй иди. Я устал, ясно?


	6. Chapter 6

_" **День 4, 23:00**. Актив умудрился сохранять позу на протяжении полутора часов и только потом начал по-настоящему трястись и издавать такие странные звуки, которые почти не слышно, но которые означают, что ему по-настоящему больно. Я скомандовал вольно, и он скорчился у меня под ногами. Я приказал ему отойти и положить руки за голову, включая левую. Он издал звук, как будто хотел сказать что-то, так что я приказал ему говорить сейчас или заткнуться навеки. _

_Он слегка пожал плечом – правым, положил за голову только правую руку и сказал "простите, сэр" – по-русски. Я взял минутку, чтобы собраться, потому что просто, блять, не мог в это поверить, и спросил его, с каких херов он решил, что у него нет левой руки._

_Он так широко раскрыл глаза, что в них отразился свет луны – и это нихуя не поэтика, поверьте. Он не ответил. Я очень тихо, но очень внятно приказал ему заложить свою ёбаную левую руку за ёбаную голову, или готовиться, блять, к последствиям._

_Он снова попросил прощения. Я проинформировал его, что он пиздец как об этом пожалеет, если не сделает как сказано в течение десяти секунд, и начал считать. На каждом счёте он просил прощения на разных языках и становился всё более взбудораженным. Когда я дошёл до "одного", он замер и уставился на меня._

_На этом моменте я направился туда, где он сидел на земле, и схватил его за левое запястье, собираясь показать ему, что надо сделать, потому что он похоже не въезжал. Он зарычал, отдёрнул запястье и схватил меня за горло своей грёбаной железной рукой. И надавил достаточно сильно, чтобы мне стало трудно дышать и невозможно говорить. Я схватился за руку и пнул его (попав по яйцам минимум дважды), но он не отпустил._

_Наша конфронтация разбудила агента Роллинса, и он схватил Актива за волосы со спины, уткнув дуло пистолета ему прямо в затылок. Актив отпустил мою шею и сдался, подняв правую руку. Агент Роллинс приказал ему лечь плашмя и так и оставаться, и он подчинился. Когда я смог отдышаться, то сказал, что Актив мне за это заплатит. Агент Роллинс справедливо заметил, что я ведом злобой и предложил, чтобы я успокоился, блять, и отдохнул. Агенты Стинсон и Кавамура всё ещё спали. Мы с агентом Роллинсом досидели остаток моего дежурства, после чего он продолжил сидеть, а я отправился спать. Он достал оружие и направил на Актива в интересах безопасности"._

– Мы обнимались, – говорит Джек, – эту часть ты включать не будешь? 

– Нет. Сделай мне ещё кофе, или уёбывай отсюда.


	7. Chapter 7

_**День 5, 06:30**. Я перестал притворяться что сплю. Агенты Стинсон и Кавамура отчитались, что их дежурства прошли без проблем. Актив оставался в своём положении (плашмя, лицом в землю) всю ночь. Он поднялся, когда получил приказ. Я спросил его, будет ли он пытаться снова убить меня сегодня, но он похоже не помнил о своей ночной попытке. Ещё до него похоже дошло, что у него есть левая рука и он использовал её как обычно. Было принято решение конфисковать его основное оружие (винтовка, пистолет, дополнительный двухзарядный пистолет, гранаты, три боевых ножа) и распределить между остальной командой. Мы упаковались и выдвинулись, я был ведущим._

_**День 5, 08:00**. Агент Кавамура был замыкающим и заметил, что Актив снова покинул строй. Когда мы оглянулись, он был в более чем пятидесяти ярдах позади агента Кавамура. Я спросил агента Кавамура, почему он, будучи замыкающим, позволил Активу отстать. Агент Кавамура ответил, что "он на меня Взглядом посмотрел". Агент Стинсон сказал агенту Кавамура, что он (Актив) всегда так смотрит. _

_После короткой дискуссии, мы смогли установить, что упомянутый Взгляд, это когда он пялится на тебя, будто раздумывая, хорошо ли пойдет твоя печень с бобами и Кьянти. Я высказал предположение, что агенту Кавамура, бывшему морскому котику и члену отряда Альфа-СТРАЙК, вероятно стоит приложить усилия и не поддаваться запугиваниям коммунистической Барби-убивашки с промытыми мозгами. Агент Кавамура согласился, но возразил, что наша Красная Угроза так же пытался (и почти преуспел) убить бывшего морского котика и командира отряда Альфа-СТРАЙК, агента Рамлоу (меня)._

_За время этой дискуссии Актив нас догнал, встал рядом и начал пялиться. Агент Стинсон начал дёргается. Актив обратился ко мне "сэр" и спросил, в чём проблема. Я ответил, что проблема в том, что он вышел из строя, и уточнил, не собирал ли он цветуёчки, в точности, сука такая, зная, что агент Кавамура сейчас жопешник группы. Он сказал, что подумал, что увидел что-то, и что нельзя быть слишком осторожным, когда ты на вражеской территории. Мы проверили окружающее пространство визуально и ничего не обнаружили. Мы решили продолжать путь, проинструктировав агента Кавамура выдавать корректирующие разряды в любое место Актива на его выбор, если Актив только подумает обернуться или замедлиться._

_**День 5, примерно 09:00**. Я сбился со счета, считая, сколько раз комми Барби-убивашка получал разряд. Агент Роллинс сказал, что 14, я сказал, что 15. Агент Стинсон сказал, что 12.5. В любом случае, никто не покидал строй, а агент Кавамура остался в живых._

_**День 5, 09:45**. Агент Кавамура отчитался, что у его шокера кончился заряд. Проверка подтвердила, что он использовал его на максимальном значении._

_**День 5, примерно 11:00**. Агент Кавамура сказал агенту Роллинсу сказать агенту Стинсону сказать мне, что ему не нравится как Актив на него смотрит. Я ответил, что и так его слышу, и что ему не обязательно играть в "китайский телефон". Агент Стинсон заявил, что эта фраза расово-нечувствительная. Агент Кавамура проинформировал его что: а) это просто выражение, означающее "язык, который я не понимаю", то же самое, что и "это для меня греческий", б) он не китаец._

_Я сказал им заткнуться и произвёл ротацию так, что агент Кавамура стал направляющим, а я замыкающим. Актив похоже был согласен держаться передо мной.  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_" **День 5, 13:00**. Мы достигли места назначенного привала на [координаты возле этой фигни…]"_

Он осторожно опускает голову на стол.

– Как они называются? Та херня? Сделаны из бетона, как нахуй они называются? В Европе. Та херня.

На загривок опускается большая и тёплая ладонь. От этого голова почти перестаёт болеть. 

– Доты.

– Точно! – он вскидывается и искренне об этом жалеет. Ладонь на миг сжимается, поддерживая его, пока он стонет, сжимая переносицу. Несколько кажущихся вечностью секунд внутри черепа снова слышится гул самолётов. 

– И это моя футболка.

– Я там не видел… – вообще-то имя Джека на ней есть. – Я не видел, чтобы ты её носил.

– Я могу её с тебя снять.

Брок усмехается.

– Позже. На самом деле, нет, не будет позже. Не стоит такое видеть. 

– Я видел, как ты их получил, – напоминает Джек без жалости. – Я знаю, что под ней.

– Не напоминай.

_"Привал на [координаты], отмеченный заброшенными защитным укреплениями, ака доты. Мы устроились в стороне от конструкции и начали распределять пайки. Актив наконец вел себя нормально, так что было решено снять с него ограничение в еде. Я снял с него маску, а агент Роллинс прикрывал, на случай если он опять рванёт меня убивать, потому что Актив способен раздеребанить меня как кусок хлеба даже не прилагая усилий, и бля буду, он это знает…_

_...а агент Роллинс прикрывал, на случай, если Актив будет представлять угрозу личному составу._

_Актив поблагодарил меня, взлохматил себе волосы правой рукой и сказал: "Такое ощущение, будто мы несколько дней не ели, правда, парни?". Агенты Стинсон и Кавамура с ним согласились. Он дополнительно заметил, что не стоит надолго задерживаться, потому как "Фрицы могут быть на хвосте". Я сказал, что это я решаю, когда паковаться, и что я не видел признаков того, что за нами кто-то идёт. Он сказал, что именно это и подозрительно, и что "в Гидре может и дураки, но не идиоты". Мы не нашлись, что на это ответить. Агент Стинсон начал уточнять данные gps, и Актив наблюдал за ним с видом человека, насмотревшегося уже всякой еботни, потом спросил: "Чёрт, это что такое?". Я по-русски сказал ему заткнуться. Агент Стинсон посмотрел на меня, ожидая указаний, и я приказал ему ничего не говорить. Актив выглядел сбитым с толку. Попросил у меня объяснений. Я сказал ему, что он прекрасно меня понял, и что я велел ему заткнуться на языке, который – я точно знаю – он понимает._

_Он посмотрел мне прямо в глаза и заявил на чистейшем русском языке: "Я не говорю по-русски. Вы, товарищ, меня с кем-то перепутали"._

_Агент Стинсон сказал: "А потом ты заявишь, что у тебя левой руки нет". Актив застыл, а я напомнил агенту Стинсону, что приказал ему молчать вот по этой самой причине._

_Я сообщил Агенту по-английски: я его командир, он на задании, у него совершенно точно есть левая рука, и он должен повиноваться приказам членов команды. Он сказал, что не понимает. Я спросил его, какой сейчас год._

_Он ответил, что 1944-й._


	9. Chapter 9

_Вот тут у меня упала планка._

_Я приблизился к нему и пихнул его в грудь. Он отступил и упал в главный вход заброшенного блиндажа. Я ещё раз спросил его, какой сейчас год. Он ответил, что 1944-й. Я спросил снова. Он ответил, что 1945-й. Я повысил голос до крика, повторно требуя ответить, какой сейчас год. Его ответами были: 1939-й, потом 1963-й, потом 1917-й, потом 2000-й, потом 2020-й, потом 1991-й. С каждым ответом он отступал всё глубже в блиндаж и выглядел все более расстроенным. Я подошёл ближе и он, похоже, сломался, вопя: "Я не знаю, я не знаю". Я перестал кричать и ударил его по лицу. Он заметно затрясся и сказал: "Я не знаю, сэр. Простите, сэр". Я пнул его в живот и сказал, что он пожалеет._

_Вошёл агент Роллинс и сообщил, что я слишком шумлю. Я попросил за это прощения, и за то, что вышел из себя. В это время Актив, прикрываясь правой рукой, использовал левую, чтобы подползти ближе к стене. Агент Роллинс предложил посторожить, пока я остываю снаружи._

_**День 5, примерно 13:30**. Я помогал агентам Стинсону и Кавамура в сборах, чтобы продолжить путь. Агент Роллинс, оставаясь внутри, попросил передать ему маску Актива, чтобы надеть её обратно. Через несколько минут он вернулся, ведя за собой послушного Актива”_.

Он переводит взгляд на Джека, занятого приготовлением кофе.

 _"Я не спрашивал агента Роллинса, что он сделал, чтобы вразумить Актива. До сих пор не спрашиваю. Подозреваю, что ответом будет: "то, что необходимо", или что-то подобное. Будем откровенны – я не особо хочу знать"_.

Он виновато вздрагивает, когда Джек оборачивается, и стирает последнее предложение. 

– Ты нормально? 

– Думаю. 

– Тогда не буду тебя беспокоить. Это надолго. 

– На хуй иди.


	10. Chapter 10

_  
" **День 5, 19:15**. Мы всё ещё находились в двух с половиной километрах от точки эвакуации, потеряв время из-за взбрыков Актива"_ – Он хмурится, перечитывая предложение – _"... потеряв время из-за предшествующих событий. Начало темнеть. Мы сократили расстояние между нами, чтобы никто опять не угулял в глубины этого блядского леса. Актив держался в стороне от меня и от агента Роллинса, но в остальном проявлял послушание._

_Мы ускорились. Актив снова начал отставать и агент Роллинс – замыкающий – предупредил, что не стоит отставать. Агент Стинсон добавил, что если он отстанет, ничто не помешает кому-нибудь из нас засунуть шокер так глубоко ему в задницу, что током миндалины пробьёт. Остаток пути он не отставал._

_**День 5, 20:30**. Мы достигли точки эвакуации в [какие-то координаты, мне похуй] и запросили подтверждение по радио. Эвакуация была назначена на 06:00 следующего дня. С базы уточнили, не нужна ли нам подмога на случай выебонов Барби-убивашки. Мы ответили, что можно прислать мордоворотов с большими пушками, а можно ружьё с конскими транками, смотря что подействует. Агент Симмс сообщил, что конские транки его (Актива) только злят. Я сообщил агенту Симмсу, что мне эта инфа нахуй не сдалась, и кто там сдох, что он, блять, экспертом заделался. Агент Симмс согласился запросить подмогу._

_Агент Роллинс взял первую смену, а остальные занялись подготовкой ко сну. Актив начал бродить туда-сюда, видимо перевозбудившись. Я приказал ему сесть на жопу ровно. Он начал пялится в лесную чащу. Совершенно тёмную. Агент Кавамура сказал, что это жуть ёбаная. Агент Стинсон спросил, есть ли в лесу волки. Агент Роллинс сказал ему, что волки в Европе вымерли уже пару сотен лет как, но не смог привести доказательства, так что нам пришлось поверить на слово. Агент Стинсон спросил есть ли в лесу медведи. Я сказал ему, что у нас не будет проблем с медведем, потому что мы способны прострелить ему бошку и, вдобавок, Актив наверно заборол кучу медведей голыми руками, когда его обучали в России. Агент Стинсон выразил сомнение, что Актив будет защищать нас от медведя и предсказал, что тот отойдёт в сторону и даст медведю нас съесть. Он спросил Актива напрямую и тот ответил, что да, он сразится за нас с медведем, если понадобится. Агент Стинсон спросил, боролся ли Актив с медведями голыми руками в России. Актив ответил, что это секретная информация, что – как мы поняли – означает, что ещё как боролся. Для справки, агент Кавамура храпит как будто товарный состав грохочет._

_Мне пришлось трижды за три минуты говорить Активу чтобы он перестал ходить туда-сюда. Он садился, а через несколько секунд вставал обратно. Я приказал ему сесть рядом с собой, снял с рюкзака ремешок и сделал ему петлю вокруг шеи, другим концом привязав к своей ноге. Каждый раз, как он пытался подняться, он душил себя, как тупая псина. Я передал импровизированный поводок агенту Роллинсу, чтобы наконец-то поспать.  
_


	11. Chapter 11

_" **Всё ещё ёбаный День 5, примерно 23:30**. Меня разбудил шум по типу того, который издаёт человек, которого придушило ремешком от рюкзака._

_Агенты Стинсон и Кавамура продолжали спать, потому что даже агент Кавамура, который звучит как ёбаное извержение вулкана, не способен их разбудить. Я спросил агента Роллинса почему он делает то, что делает. Он ответил не сразу, одной рукой удерживая ремешок, а второй отпихивая руку Актива. Актив использовал только правую руку: то ли чтобы просигналить, то ли чтобы освободиться – сразу и не скажешь. Агент Роллинс ослабил ремень и спросил Актива, будет ли он и дальше задавать свои ёбаные тупые вопросы, или же он закончил страдать хернёй и готов вести себя как поло-сука-гается (я перефразировал). Актив обратился к агенту Роллинсу "сэр" и сказал, что готов вести себя как положено. Агент Роллинс спросил, сколько времени он душил тупого идиота. Актив ответил, что одну минуту и семнадцать секунд. Агент Роллинс посмотрел на меня и меня пробрало той дрожь, когда он ебать пугающий, но в то же время ебать крутой, так что у меня привстаёт только при взгляде на него, а уж когда он в тактической обвесе…"  
_  
Брок останавливается и слегка редактирует абзац, полностью стирая последнее предложение. 

_"Я спросил агента Роллинса, что Актив сделал, чтобы заслужить данное наказание. Он сообщил мне, что этот ебанат затих ненадолго, даже не пытаясь встать, а потом насторожился и уставился в лес, а потом спросил: "Где Стив?". Агент Роллинс поинтересовался, что за фигню он буровит? Актив ответил: "Так он нас догоняет, или что?". И вот тогда агент Роллинс применил лечение методом "жгута на шее", чтобы не получить ещё больше вопросов._

_Я достал шокер в первый раз за миссию (личный рекорд) и велел Активу подойти и сесть на землю рядом с моей ногой. Он сел. Я спросил, кто такой по его мнению Стив. Он сказал, что не знает. Я сказал, что он врёт и дал разряд в металлическую руку. Он уверил, что не врёт – он не знает Стива. Но он знает, что в итоге Стив нас нагонит. Я уверил его, что его воображаемого друга Стива тут, блять, нет, и никогда, блять, не будет, и снова шибанул его током. Я спросил его, какой сейчас год. Он съёжился и сказал, что не знает, и это был правильный ответ, так что за это он разряда не получил. И тут же он заявил, что Стив чего-то там может, потому что я не дал ему закончить ёбаное предложение. Он громко вскрикнул, и это разбудило агента Стинсона, у которого хватило мозгов не вмешиваться. Я велел Активу заткнуться. Он попросил прощения и попытался отползти. Я схватил ремнь и потянул его обратно. Он выкинул правую руку, потом левую и схватил меня за лодыжки. Это пиздец больно и мне трудно стоять. Он чуть не раздробил мне кости и сбил меня с ног. Агент Роллинс навёл пушку на Актива, но предупредил, что не может произвести выстрел, не задев меня. Агент Стинсон бросился к своему рюкзаку. Актив бросился к моему горлу._

_Агент Стинсон достал пистолет с глушителем и произвёл единичный выстрел в Актива. Пуля попала в металлическую руку и срикошетила Активу в правое бедро – не спрашивайте как, потому что в тот момент самый блять смертоносный ассассин в мире использовал меня в качестве коврика из "Твистера". Агент Роллинс приказал агенту Стинсону отступить и сдёрнул с меня Актива. Актив скорчился, цепляясь за свою ногу._

_Агент Роллинс ощупал меня и подтвердил, что я не сильно пострадал, хотя эти блядские синяки не сойдут ещё несколько недель. У агента Стинсона упала планка, и он набросился на Актива, избивая его по голове и лицу рукоятью пистолета. Актив пытался уклониться от его атак, но безуспешно. Агент Роллинс снова приказал агенту Стинсону отступить и на этот раз он послушался._

_Агент Кавамура проснулся и спросил, что за херня тут творится."  
_


	12. Chapter 12

_“Назначенный медиком агент Кавамура осмотрел меня и заключил, что в ближайшее время я не загнусь. Он приблизился к Активу, пока агент Роллинз страховал, приставив оружие к башке Актива. Агент Кавамура подтвердил наличие сквозного пулевого отверстия в нижней части правого бедра, не задевшего ничего жизненно важного. Актив позволил ему наложить тугую повязку, потом попытался смыться. Агент Роллинз ему помешал._

_Я спросил агента Стинтона, какого хера он стрелял. Тот сказал, что целился в землю, рядом с нами, чтобы отпугнуть Актива. Я спросил, с каких хуёв он решил, что это отпугнёт Актива, и чего именно он хотел добиться. Он сказал, что не знает – он мог думать только о том, что Актив убьёт меня, если он ничего не сделает. Я похвалил его за преданность, а потом сожрал за то, что он, блять, подстрелил, блять, нашего ёбаного ассасина, когда, блять, можно было его по-другому остановить._

_Тем не менее, я рад, что он это сделал”._

– Что бы ты сделал, если бы он меня там убил? 

Джек смотрит на него, оторвавшись от изучения вытянутой нитки на свитере.

– Ты меня уже спрашивал. 

– И снова спрашиваю. Теперь, когда мы… когда всё закончилось. Что бы ты сделал? 

– Я бы выстрелил ублюдку в голову, – без колебаний отвечает Джек. – Я сказал уже. И на том стою.

– Они бы тебя расстреляли за это.

– Я знаю. 

_“Мы были слишком наадреналинены, чтобы заснуть, время было где-то 01:00, так что я разрешил не ложиться до рассвета. Это была худшая в мире пижамная вечеринка: мы вчетвером, закутавшись в спальные мешки, сидели вокруг Актива, направив на него пушки. Я приказал ему лечь на землю и даже не думать о том, чтобы дернуться. Насколько я могу судить, он не дёргался”_.


	13. Chapter 13

_**День 6, примерно 02:45**. Агент Кавамура периодически отрубается в сон. Он решил поставить пушку на предохранитель и положить её на рюкзак, а агент Стинсон передвинулся, чтобы перекрывать его позицию._

_**День 6, 03:00**. Агент Стинсон спросил, привлечёт ли медведей, если он разожжёт портативную горелку. Я сказал, что не знаю, блять. Пришли к консенсунсу, что на этом этапе нападение медведя нас обрадует: агент Стинсон предсказал, что мы сдохнем, Актив убьёт чёртова медведя, и это его жопу порвут, когда прибудет команда эвакуации и обнаружит, что произошло. Агент Стинсон разжёг портативную плитку, вскипятил воду и спиздил из рюкзака агента Кавамура пакетики антиоксидантного чая с клюквой и ройбушем. Если честно, на вкус неплохо. Агент Кавамура так и не проснулся._

_**День 6, 03:30**. Актив пошевелился, и я спросил, какого хера он творит. Он сказал, что потягивается, потому что у него судорога. Я прикинул, что холодно, что пиздец и земля мокрая, так что он наверно говорит правду. Я разрешил ему потянуться, если он будет осторожен с ногой. Он так и сделал, а потом уселся и завис, изучая свою рану._

_**День 6, 03:40**. Агент Стинсон извинился перед Активом за то что подстрелил его. Актив спросил, что послужило основанием для этого. Агент Стинсон посмотрел на меня, ища одобрения – получил – и сказал Активу, что он пытался убить командира отряда. Актив сказал "Ох", как будто забыл, и попросил у меня прощения за то, что пытался оторвать мне голову. На тот момент я был вымотан так, что уже не мог на него злиться, так что сказал, что всё нормально. Он уставился на свою левую руку. _

_**День 6, 03:50**. Актив спросил, где мы. Я велел ему заткнуться. _

_**День 6, 03:55**. Актив спросил, где мы, но уже на русском языке. Я сказал ему – на английском языке – что наше местоположение засекречено, мы на задании, я его командир, а та фигня, на которую он пялится – его левая рука. Он пошевелил пальцами и сделал ту жуть внешними пластинами, а потом заявил что для начала не помнит, как он её лишился. Я сказал, что это нормально, ему и не надо помнить._

_Он спросил меня, какой сейчас год._

_Я всё ещё был слишком вымотанным, чтобы злиться на него, так что я сказал ему, что это засекреченная информация, с ограниченным доступом и – кто бы мог подумать – у него доступа нет. Он пожал плечами и сказал: "что, бля, даже спросить нельзя?" – тихо, но достаточно, блять, громко, чтобы я услышал. Я кинул ему в голову чайный пакетик._

_**День 6, 04:20**. Агент Кавамура проснулся, огляделся, сказал "чёрт" и заснул обратно.  
_


	14. Chapter 14

_" **День 6, 04:30**. В лесу громко заверещала какая-то птица. Агент Стинсон спросил, могут ли медведи имитировать звуки птиц, когда преследуют свою добычу. Агент Роллинз сказал ему, что не могут._

_**День 6, 04:35**. Птица снова заверещала, уже намного ближе. Агент Стинсон спросил, способны ли медведи забираться на деревья и прыгать вниз на людей в качестве альтернативы нападению на них на земле. Агент Роллинс спросил агента Стинсона, видел ли он медведя хоть где-то кроме "Гриндера". Агент Стинсон ответил, что никогда не видел медведей в дикой природе и заявил, что у него нет "Гриндера". Я сказал ему, что он пиздит, потому что он светился там в прошлый вторник на расстоянии полумили, описав себя в инфе "весёлый пухлик". Он сказал, что это было для исследовательских целей и спросил, откуда я вообще это узнал. Я понял, что проебался. Агент Стинсон уверил нас, что удалит "исследовательное" приложение когда вернётся, но не раньше, чем найдёт там мою твинкову задницу._

_Актив спросил, что такое "Гриндер". Я велел ему заткнуться и дополнительно проинформировал агента Стинсона, что я не ёбаный твинк. Посмотрите, блять, инфо – я тяжело работаю, отвязно веселюсь, люблю пожестче и совершенно, сцуко, точно, не ловлю, а загоняю"_.

– Десять баксов на то, что ты забудешь это убрать перед тем, как отправишь начальству.

– Иди нахуй, не забуду, – на всякий случай он тут же это удаляет.

_" **День 6, 05:00**. Один час до эвакуации. Агент Стинсон сделал ещё чая. Я вернул ремешок на рюкзак. _

_**День 6, примерно 05:10**. Актив заявил – очень внятно – что мог бы нас всех убить и просто сбежать. Я сказал ему, что мы его, блять, пристрелим, если он только посмеет дёрнуться, и напомнил ему, что мы не любим дезертиров. Он сказал, что среди тех дезертиров есть парни, у которых дома девушка и надежда на семью, и не удивительно, что они напуганы. Я сказал, что у него нет ни того ни другого, и что единственное, что ему нужно бояться, это провал миссии и я – в таком порядке. Мы начали меряться взглядами – кто кого пересмотрит. Актив первым отвёл взгляд, но только потому что агент Кавамура издал невероятно громкий храп прямо у него за спиной"._


	15. Chapter 15

_**День 6, 05:30**. Актив заслышал звуки прибытия команды эвакуации и заозирался в поисках самолёта. Агент Стинсон поинтересовался вслух, будут ли медведи нападать на вертолёт. Агент Кавамура проснулся из-за собственного чиха. Я велел всем готовиться к эвакуации, собрать сопли и оставить переговоры мне. Агент Роллинс усомнился в разумности этого. Я спросил его, не хочет ли он взять переговоры на себя, особенно если учитывать тот факт, что многие за пределами отряда ни разу не слышали, чтобы он вообще разговаривал. Он отклонил это предложение. _

_**День 6, 05:40**. Мы разобрали рюкзаки и вышли на открытое пространство. Актив поднялся на ноги и снова начал бродить, при этом легко, но заметно прихрамывая. Агент Кавамура посоветовал ему сесть, нахуй, пока у него рана не открылась. Актив уставился на агента Кавамура как будто у него рога выросли. Агент Кавамура повторил приказ. Я повторил приказ. Актив не подчинился, но и бродить перестал. _

_Агент Стинсон предложил пнуть Актива прямо по дырке от пули, чтобы он сел. Агент Кавамура сказал, что с медицинский точки зрения это неразумно. Я спросил, причинит ли это серьёзный ущерб. Агент Кавамура сказал, что нет. Я встал и пнул Актива прямо по дырке от пули. Он заскулил и упал на колени. Я сгрёб его за волосы и спросил, будет ли он ещё вставать до прибытия ёбаных вертолётов, или будет, блять, сидеть, как ему, блять, сказано. Он ответил: "не обещаю, мужик", что, как я рассудил, являлось неправильным ответом. Я зарядил ему в челюсть и повторил вопрос. Он спросил, долго ли ещё ждать вертолётов. Я вытащил шокер и прижал к повязке на ране. Он дал правильный ответ: что он будет сидеть, как ему, блять, сказано._

_Агент Кавамура сказал, что засовывание шокера в пулевое отверстие и его включение определённо будет неразумно с медицинский точки зрения, а ещё, наверно, будет пахнуть жареным, и мы все захотим есть. Я согласился, но предрёк, что будет очень, очень приятно увидеть, как тупой ебанат получит по заслугам._

_Агент Стинсон сказал, что он бы сейчас не отказался от сэндвича с беконом.  
_


	16. Chapter 16

_“ **День 6, 06:00**. Наконец прилетел вертолёт. Мы загрузились и сообщили команде, что миссия прошла успешно, но Актив ранен. Агент Крэбб спросила, как это случилось. Я сказал, что мы объясним, когда вернёмся на базу и в присутствии руководства. Актив получил медицинскую помощь, в кои веки не оторвав никому голову._

_После эвакуации мы отчитались и получили подтверждение выполнения миссии – цель не вернулась в назначенный день и была поднята тревога. В данное время ведутся поисковые работы силами полиции и лесной службы, которые обнаружат тело у подножия скалы – поскользнулся, свалился._

_Я отчитался перед секретарём Пирсом, который вытащил из меня все подробности о том, как мы дошли до того, что подстрелили Актива в ногу, пережевал и выплюнул меня за это и назначил наказание за повреждение Актива. Поскольку я был невероятно смелым и ебать уставшим, я предложил взять на себя наказание за всю команду, потому что парни просто в одной лодке были._

_Хотя в тот момент я не знал, что это было по двадцать плетей каждому, так что я в итоге получил восемьдесят. Нахуй. Если бы знал, я бы не предложил. Просто чтобы вы знали – болит что пиздец”_. 

Он садится, с болью выпрямляя спину. Один из медиков его потом подлатал и вернул старый долг, вколов очень, очень действенный обезбол. Но он уже выветрился и все виды боли, испытываемые его телом, сейчас орут наперебой и он в эпицентре этого крика. Но он все равно считает, что дёшево отделался. 

_Даже знать не хочу, что случилось с Активом_.

В вертушке они опять поиграли в гляделки, но на этот раз победил Актив. Наверно бессмысленная победа. Бедного ублюдка утащили немедленно по прибытии, в ту же минуту, как они приземлились. Хромающий, съёжившийся, с дулом ружья у черепушки – и он потянулся к ним перед тем как уйти. _Вцепился_ , блять, в отряд, как будто это чем-то могло помочь. Хрен знает почему. 

Он трет глаза и удерживается от искушения улечься головой на стол и заснуть навечно. Джек подкатывает кресло поближе и кладёт руку ему на ногу.

– Ты в порядке?

Они все на это смотрели – стандартный порядок. Некоторые предпочитают переносить это стоически и молча, а некоторые предпочитают исследовать глубины своего лексикона в поисках самых грязных ругательств и поносить ими всех подряд: отряд, плёточника, Актива, их матушек, дедушек, супругов и собачек…

В тот момент боль ещё не ощущалась так остро. Он знал, что через это надо пройти. Но Стинсон и Кавамура мялись и пялились в пол, и, судя по их виду, ещё секунда, и они бы попросились выйти (чего никогда, совсем никогда не случа… а, нет – один раз было. Но из-за того, что случилось _после этого_ , никто больше не осмеливался).

Джек смотрел на экзекуцию, встав так, чтобы Брок его видел. Может, был слегка напряжен, пальцы сильновато сжимались на сложенных руках. Но он смотрел.

– А, я в порядке. Всё равно уже закончил. И сам закончился. Ты уже написал?..

– Ага.

Ну, конечно, Джек уже написал. Он, наверное, ещё на второй день начал.

– Чтоб тебя.

– Он соответствует твоему отчёту. Только что чуть менее… подробный.

– Это просто черновик. Я его подредактирую.Завтра.

– Готов отправиться домой? И под домом я имею в виду мой диван, потому что я не оставлю тебя одного в таком состоянии. 

– Естественно. Дай мне только… Я тут сохраню. Отправлю Пирсу после правок. Вот так.

Джек встаёт и вытаскивает ключи.

– Я на мотоцикле. Как думаешь, сможешь не заснуть пока держишься за меня?

– Нахуй иди. Смогу.


	17. ЭПИЛОГ

_“ **03:30, 48 часов после эвакуации**. Я проснулся, лёжа у Джека на груди – я не могу, блять, спать на спине, и я знаю, что мы говорили про диван, но в самом деле – он же тёплый. И даже любит обнимашки когда мы наедине, но он придушит ту падлу, которая что-то вякнет по этому поводу. И я тоже. Но это, блять, наше дело, где мы спим и наше ёбаное право в свободной, сука, стране ходить друг к другу домой и жрать пиццу, и мороженое, и смотреть тупое шоу про животных, тесно прижавшись друг к другу в кровати…”_

– Блять. БЛЯТЬ!

– Что?

– Я его послал. Я ёбнул по "Отправить". Я почти уверен, что ёбнул на "Отправить".

– Вместо "Сохранить"?

– Джек, что мне делать? Сука, прекрати ржать! Помоги. Мне пиздец. Мне ПОЛНЫЙ пиздец…


	18. Chapter 18

**\- Начало записи -**

_(Ж)енский голос_ : Сегодня [дата] и [время], это агент [УДАЛЕНО] "Отдела технического обеспечения". Эта запись ведётся для архива, как приложение к делу номер [номер] по объекту [УДАЛЕНО], так же известному как [УДАЛЕНО].

 _Мужской голос_ : [ _нечётко_ ]

 _Ж_ : Нет, на русском я это делать не буду. Они все знают английский, а при желании найдут переводчиков. Уйдите.

[ _Пауза. Звуки движения_ ]

 _Ж_ : Предыстория к расследованию: отряд СТРАЙК, отправленный на шестидневную миссию ликвидации в северной Европе доложил о неисправности [УДАЛЕНО], начавшейся приблизительно через семьдесят шесть часов после разморозки… после извлечения из криостазиса… и усугублявшейся вплоть до окончания миссии, что было… четыре часа назад. Полный отчёт командира отряда ещё не получен, но первоначальные сообщения дают понять, что объект путался в своих действиях и не реагировал на прямые приказы. [УДАЛЕНО] был вовлечён в конфликт физического рода с членами группы, в результате чего получил огнестрельное ранение в верхнюю часть правой ноги. Пули внутри нет, мы проверили. Рана уже заживает.

Он… следов других повреждений не видно. Миссия была завершена, и объект проявлял послушание при эвакуации. С него сняли оружие и одежду и подготовили как обычно к диагностическим процедурам перед криозаморозкой… за исключением внутривенного введения [УДАЛЕНО]. Потому что от него он становится сонным, а нам его надо расспросить. 

[ _Пауза_ ]

 _Ж_ : Объект насторожен и осознаёт окружающую обстановку, он смотрит мне прямо в глаза. За исключением того, что он, как очевидно, прекратил это делать, как только я об этом упомянула, но неважно. Посмотри на меня. Вот так. Ты знаешь, кто я?

 _Голос объекта_ : Нет, мэм. 

[ _Объект – мужчина, говорящий с северо-восточным американским акцентом, сила которого меняется на протяжении записи. Перевод еще не получен для тех моментов времени, когда он говорит не по-английски_.]

 _Ж_ : Ты знаешь, где находишься?

 _Объект_ : Нет, мэм.

 _Ж_ : Ты знаешь, какой… вообще-то этот вопрос (я его не буду произносить) по-видимому был причиной некоторых проблем ранее. Я его пропущу. Ладно. У тебя пулевое ранение в правой ноге. Ты имеешь представление почему так получилось? 

_Объект_ : Я напал на агента [УДАЛЕНО], и другой агент выстрелил в меня. Пуля попала в мою левую руку, но отрикошетила.

 _Ж_ : Почему она отрикошетила?

[ _Пауза_ ] 

_Объект_ : … потому что моя левая рука сделана из металла. 

_Ж_ : Ладно, не смотри на меня так. Я знаю. Я просто проверяла тебя. Ладно, хорошо. Почему ты напал на агента [УДАЛЕНО]?

 _Объект_ : Я не помню нападения.

 _Ж_ : Я не это спрашиваю. Почему ты напал на агента [УДАЛЕНО]?

 _Объект_ : Я не помню.

 _Ж_ : Ты помнишь, что произошло до или после того, как ты напал?

 _Объект_ : Он задавал мне вопросы. Потом… должно быть, я это сделал. А потом… я сидел на земле. А моя нога…

 _Ж_ : Какие вопросы он тебе задавал?

 _Объект_ : Я не помню.

 _Ж_ : Почему он задавал тебе вопросы?

 _Объект_ : Не помню.

[ _Пауза_ ]

 _Объект_ : Я ... не повиновался его приказам.

 _Ж_ : Каким приказам?

 _Объект_ : Он сказал мне ... он сказал мне не... они... они меня душ... Он приказал мне заткнуться. Потому что я слишком много болтал о… о чем-то. Я задавал ему вопросы.

 _Ж_ : О чем ты его спросил?

 _Объект_ : Я бродил вокруг, и ему это не понравилось. Я спросил его [ _неразборчиво, русский язык_ ].

 _Ж_ : Повтори, только на английском. Эй? Подождите, он просто смотрит на меня. [ _щелкает пальцами_ ] Эй. По-английски.

 _Объект_ : Где мы? Они сказали, я дрался с медведями?

 _Ж_ : Ты что делал?

 _Объект_ : Я дрался с медведями? В Сибири.

 _Ж_ : «Ты дрался с медведями в Сибири?»

 _Объект_ : Эта информация засекречена, допуск [ _русский язык_ ].

 _Ж_ : Я не спраши... ладно, пусть. С чего бы им…? Тем не менее...

 _Объект_ : Я ещё до этого напал на агента [УДАЛЕНО]. Он сказал, что я пытался его убить.

 _Ж_ : А ты пытался его убить?

 _Объект_ : Не знаю. Наверное, да.

 _Ж_ : Наверное? Ты сказали, что напал на него - это будет второй раз - потому что он задавал тебе вопросы - о чем-то - после того, как ты не подчинился его приказам. Почему ты сделали это в первый раз?

 _Объект_ : Он приказал мне положить руки за голову. Я ... не помню, как делал это.

 _Ж_ : И почему это было для тебя проблемой?

 _Объект_ : Он все повторял: левую руку, левую… я… У меня нет левой руки..

 _Ж_ : Ты умничать со мной пытаешься? Или с ним пытался? Ты ему дерзил?

[ _Пауза_ ]

 _Объект_ : У меня нет левой руки. Простите.

 _Ж_ : Вы уверены в этом, мистер? Почему бы тебе не взглянуть?

 _Объект_ : Это… это не… [ _неразборчиво, русский язык_ ]. Я потерял её. Когда... Я потерял её.

 _Ж_ : Вот же она.

 _Объект_ : Говорю вам, я её потерял. Дамочка, я не знаю, в какую игру вы играете, но смеяться над парнем, раненым на войне - это уже ниже пояса.

 _Ж_ : Разве ты не сказал только что..?

 _Объект_ : Слушайте, я сделаю все, что вы хотите, простите... но вы не можете ... вы не можете сказать кому-то сделать что-то конечностью, которой у него нет, и не важно, насколько вы сумашедший.

[ _Пауза_ ]

 _Ж_ : Разве ты не сказал мне только что...?

 _Объект_ : Простите! Я... [ _русский язык_ ].

 _Ж_ : Тихо. Разве ты не подтвердил мне только что, что твоя левая рука сделана из металла?

[ _Пауза. Механический звук_.]

 _Объект_ : [ _очень тихо_ ] Но у меня нет….

[ _Пауза_ ]

 _Ж_ : Так, у него сердечный ритм только что подскочил. Его это напрягает. Он... просто... шевелит пальцами на левой руке и наблюдает за ними. Это определенно его напрягает. Эй. Посмотри на меня. Посмотри. Так, он смотрит. Ты будешь делать, что я скажу, хорошо?

 _Объект_ : Да, мэм.

 _Ж_ : Ты знаешь, где находишься?

 _Объект_ : Нет, мэм.

 _Ж_ : Ты знаешь, какой сейчас год?

 _Объект_ : Тысяча девятьсот... ну, я... я не знаю. Тысяча девятьсот... две тысячи... в смысле, я предполагаю… извините, я не... я не знаю...

 _Ж_ : Похоже, это еще один стрессовый момент. [ _Тихо_ ] Для справки: обычно он не знает какой сейчас год, но он и не пытается угадать, и его это не беспокоит. Насколько мне известно, это беспрецедентно. [ _Громче_ ] Ты не знаешь.

 _Объект_ : Нет, мэм. Я не знаю.

 _Ж_ : Какой последний год ты помнишь?

 _Объект_ : Тысяча девятьсот сорок пятый. Может быть… сорок седьмой. Кажется, один парень сказал мне однажды, что это был сорок седьмой..

 _Ж_ : Это конкретное воспоминание?

 _Объект_ : Вы знаете, что с ним сделали?

 _Ж_ : Это...?

 _Объект_ : Они сказали [ _всё предложение на русском языке_ ], я имею в виду - кем он себя возомнил? Предоставление [УДАЛЕНО] информации. [УДАЛЕНО] это не сообщают. Ему не сообщают, какой сейчас год, он не знает… он не может… он не помнит. Что, ты расскажешь ему результаты бейсбольного матча? Новости о заводах и кораблях, об американских бомбах? Они заставили его читать мн.. они заставили его читать вслух, его собирались убить. Ему не нравилось это, он зачитывал свою смерть. Они убили его. Я убил его.

[ _Пауза_ ]

 _Ж_ : Значит, ты вспоминаешь определенные моменты времени?

 _Объект_ : Не знаю, когда это было.

 _Ж_ : Ты только что назвал год.

 _Объект_ : Не знаю.

 _Ж_ : Ты сказал, что это было в тысяча девятьсот сорок седьмом.

 _Объект_ : Не знаю, какой это был год. Это могло быть неправдой.

 _Ж_ : Ты думаешь… что эти люди могли тебе лгать?

 _Объект_ : Да, мэм.

 _Ж_ : Зачем бы им тебе лгать?

 _Объект_ : Чтобы я не знал, какой это был год.

 _Ж_ : Кто-нибудь когда-нибудь рассказывал тебе эту информацию?

 _Объект_ : Нет.

 _Ж_ : Кто-нибудь когда-нибудь просил тебя угадать или выяснить эту информацию?

 _Объект_ : Агент [УДАЛЕНО]. Я дал ему неправильный ответ, поэтому он меня ударил.

 _Ж_ : Это было когда ты напал на него?

 _Объект_ : Я не помню.

 _Ж_ : Итак: в первый раз он приказал тебе положить левую руку на голову, и ты думал, что у тебя нет левой руки, а затем попытался его убить. А во второй раз он задавал тебе вопросы, потому что ты не повиновался его прямому приказу заткнуться, ты ответил неправильно, а затем попытался его убить. Верно?

 _Объект_ : Да, мэм.

 _Ж_ : Он использовал на тебе шокер?

 _Объект_ : Не помню.

 _Ж_ : Как бы ты отреагировал, если бы кто-то использовал на тебе шокер? Для корректировки?

 _Объект_ : Я просто ... они бы просто его использовали.

 _Ж_ : Как бы ты отреагировал?

 _Объект_ : Иногда я не понимаю, почему они это делают.

 _Ж_ : Даже если так - как бы ты отреагировал?

 _Объект_ : [ _взволнованно_ ] Я ничего не делал, ясно?!

 _Ж_ : Я не это спрашиваю.

 _Объект_ : Он меня схватил, и я его ударил, я не пытался его убить!

 _Ж_ : Когда это было?

 _Объект_ : Он был... я просто... он схватил меня. Я хотел его остановить. Он не моя цель! Целью был [УДАЛЕНО], уровень два, в координатах [УДАЛЕНО]. Смерть должна быть подстроена как несчастный случай - падение со скалы на [УДАЛЕНО] перевале - с подложными доказательствами, свидетельствующими о плохой готовности к неблагоприятным погодным условиям! Мы добились цели, я не... я не… [ _неразборчиво_ ] Простите...[ _неразборчиво_ ].

( _М)ужской голос_ : Он сильно путается, я думаю, он реально теряет стабильность.

 _Ж_ : Вы думаете? Может, просто положить его в крио? Отчет потом посмотрим.

 _М_ : Похоже, это связано с тем, что он плавает во времени... не знаю, чем это вызвано. Не думаю, что мы от него добьемся чего-то, он, наверное, не вспомнит.

 _Ж_ : Обнулить его?

 _М_ : Не получится без введения ему [УДАЛЕНО]. Времени не хватит. И я рисковать не буду, обнулим, когда его в следующий раз разморозят.

 _Ж_ : Вы можете немного сейчас ввести, вдруг быстрее сработает. У него сердце сильно бьется.

 _М_ : Возможно. [УДАЛЕНО], нам нужна канюля. Подготовьте его. Мы можем ввести ему препарат сейчас и подождать, посмотрим, что произойдет. Попытка - не пы...

[ _Громкий механический звук и удары по поверхностям. Человек кричит в ужасе. Звуки удушения_ ]

 _Ж_ : [ _громко, взволнованно_ ] Черт!

**\- Конец записи -**


End file.
